


Jongens 2

by LuisWrtn



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: #Jongens #Jongens2 #Boys #HappyEnding, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisWrtn/pseuds/LuisWrtn
Summary: After finally admitting his true feelings, Sieger has decided to love without any restrictions with only one question to answer, Will he be accepted by everyone?With a past still to explore, the boys path gets tangled when the consequences of Sieger's actions catch them, making them overcome the bumps on the road, without losing each other along the road.A story where the protagonist can be the antagonist.
Relationships: Marc/Sieger (Jongens), Sieger/Jessica, Sieger/Koen
Kudos: 7





	1. I Apologise

Marc had his gaze in the oblivion, his mind on everything. The more he passes the Lage Vuursche's fields on the family car, the more he loses on million thoughts of someone who refuses to leave his head.

He was out of his own mind that he could barely overheard his father calling him something.

"Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Huh?" Marc said sharply, not making any effort on hiding just how irritated he was.

"Marcus Zandvliet, you are telling us right now what's wrong..." An authoritative voice coming from the passenger seat caught his attention, it was his mother.

"Does it have anything to do with the boy from the other day?" She continued with a more concern tone now.

The only though of it tensed him as a reflex. "No ma, just tired" he muttered, still looking at the nowhere.

"Well.. we're about to found out" Marc's father said pointing his head to something, someone, in front as he parked the car.

They arrived home.

"Oh boy..."Marc's mother, Ria said in surprise.

At the entrance of the house, was a hooded figure seated with his head down resting between his knees. Marc recognized him, it was Sieger.

"Just tired you say?" His mother teased him.

The entire family went down caughting Sieg's attention who got up almost jumping. He and Marc made an awkward eye contact.

"Pick a boo" Neeltje shouted from the back. She seemed to be the only one excited to see Sieg

"Hi Neetlje..."

"Come on honey, time for a nap" Pim, Marc's father added carrying her and then whispered a "Go for it champ" as he passed his son side.

Ria followed them inside the house nodding into a "hi" to Sieg.

"We'll be inside if you need us sweetie" she added and after that, the boys were completely alone.

An intense silence filled the scene, both wordless.

"What do you want?" Marc brake huskily, but got no answer. Sieger wasn't even looking at him.

"If there's nothing, then move...I gotta go" Marc shot back as he side stepped Sieger continuing down the entrence.

"Wait..." He started, voice week. Took a single step forward to the other boy but still not looking at him, instead Sieger started to play wit the zipper of his own jacket.

"What now" Marc gasped exasperated "I don't want anything to do with your..."

The boy was abruptly interrupted by Sieger, like if he was afraid if what Marc could say.

"I...I just" Sieg continued "please...I need to tell you something" He moved awkwardly, his voice weaker as he went.

"What for, for you to clean your conscience? Do that by your self and let me out of whatever your deal is" His words were decisive, as if he had previously rehearsed.

"No, it's not that" the boy paused "I don't care much about how or what I might be feeling" He finally took the courage to see at Marc's honey eyes, he nearly froze by it, but he had to do this.

"I'm sorry" He paused "And I know that I've said that before, but there's really nothing more I could say to change what I did.."

"Then try harder" Marc shouted gazing intensely to Sieg.

Sieger took a few seconds to precess it and with a giggled simply added. "No, that's a lie"

"What?!" It didn't made any sense to Marc

"No what you said, but what I said, because you know, even now I do care of how I feel... I'm that selfish"

The sincere in those words calmed Marc some how, as if from now all he will hear came from an honest place.

Sieger approached to Marc's way a bit more, till they were face to face and took a moment to truly think on what he wanted to say.

"Today, at the race..."He amended "That was what I have wanted as long as I can remember, to win it, ever since my mom took me to see Edd's racing as a kid" Sieger took a deep breath and continued. "You could say that it was my life goal.."

He paused, there was a slight shake in his voice and body.

"And then we won, but the only way I was able to do that, was because of you"

Sieger tried to look directly to Marc again but he couldn't.

"I was a mess... a total mess" he corrected "but then your voice echoed through my head "Sieger smiled at the memory "Sometimes I didn't realize I ran until it's over" He mumbled imitating Marc's words.

Marc remained silence, full attention. 

"But then it ended" His smile faded "I was so damn happy, until it all stroke back at me" the silence reigned again for a moment.

"And then I saw you" Sieg shrugged "And you weren't looking back at me" Things went so real so fast.

He started to play with his jacket again.

"I accomplish my life goal and you weren't looking back" Sieger outer as if it was the most logical thing.

"That was the only thing I could think of" His tone went softer "I had never felt so lonely before, and just because you weren't looking back at me"

Marc began to really feel what he was saying.

"That's when it hit me..." for a second, Sieger smiled truly feeling what he was saying "...my life goal had changed" he went quiet, expecting some sort of response from Marc.

Marc got that "To what?"

"You smiling at me" He snapped, like a quite scream coming from the deepest part of him "Because I feel like I could lose everything I have or want, everything, but your smile"

After those words, Sieger face changed in a flick of a second. He panicked, those words were something he wasn't willing to admit, not even to himself.

The tension took control over his body, he wasn't prepare for this. As he was looking away, he felt a hand graving his cheek. The touch was soft but strong, making somehow, relaxed. A feeling he could get used to.

"Look at me" Marc said, soft words, making the other boy hesitated but couldn't resist it.

Marc was smiling brightly at him and just that, made his heart burst in his chest.

"Now that's an apology" Marc added, still touching Sieger's cheek.

After a moment, Sieg reached Marc's hand and smile back. He looked deeply into his eyes and firmly said.

"I think I could fall for you"

Suddenly, Marc felt all numb, not many things has the power to took him out of balance, but this, he hasn't felt anything like this before, and he was loving it.

"I think I could fall for you too"

_______________________________

The road to the lake has never been more pleasant. Sieger drove his brother's motorbike with Marc hugging him tightly. It was already dark when they arrive there.

A starry night.

The boys lane down at the lake's shore. The peace in there was almost breathable, the only thing echoing the scene was the sound of some frogs, and a few crickets, making they way through the night.

"Ah, how much in peace I feel right now" Marc whispered, so calm almost sleeping.

The grass under their touch embrace them, making the atmosphere more intimate. Their hands sealed next to each other, enjoying the nature around them.

It was indeed peaceful. They must had felt asleep for a moment since they were now face to face, although Marc was still sleeping. Sieger flicker a few times until he could study his face a bit more.

He couldn't believe his luck, Sieger felt like he was dreaming, but he could touch him, and so he did. Just a slight and gentle touch on Marc's cheek. This wasn't a dream, it was real, and an immense sense of excitement filled his being.

The touch made Marc giggled in the most adorable way Sieger's ever heard.

"Hey..." Marc whispered still half sleep.

Sieger didn't answered, hoping he could stare at Marc just a bit longer. So he stayed like that, his gaze on the boy next to him, until Sieger paced his thump gently on the same cheek, now so close to his lips that he could feel Marc's breath.

"Don't start something you won't finish" Marc grunted mockingly.

"I might just do that" and as soon as he ended speaking, he sealed his lips to Marc's in a long expected kiss.

The boys were pretty much new in this, but now, they never wanted to stop. And so they kept slowing exploring every sensation the other can bring. It was like that till they were out of breath, taking a few seconds gasping, trying to catching a proper breath.

"What's the use of practicing daily if we can't get efficient lungs" Marc joked trying to put himself together.

"Speak for yourself, I could do this all day" Sieger was obviously lying since he was the most affected, making the other boy giggle.

"What time is it?" Marc asked, as he sat, still next to Sieger. The boy pulled his phone out of his pocket

10:43

"Jezz, it's late" Sieger freaked out, he left his own party about five hours ago. "Jezz, four missed calls, I should totally get going"

He intended to stand but Marc grabbed him by the arm.

"Jezz?" He repeated confused "Never heard that before"

"You know, the shit expression for kids" simply answered.

Marc couldn't help but laugh "How old are you...5?" He continued laughing even harder "Oh God, I just kissed a 5 years old kid"

"Yeah, yeah, keep going and it will be your last" Sieger tried his best not to laugh as well, but the blush on him, lit up his face.

"And that would be your lost mostly" Marc, now smiling brightly, a smile Sieg could still see through the dark perfectly.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Sieger asked a question that couldn't shake off his mind since days ago.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something" He paused for a second.

"Yes...?" Marc looked at him intrigued.

"Did you knew, the day of our first kiss, did you knew I was coming back? Sieger ended sillily smiling.

Marc instantly and loudly laughed echoing through the lake and all that Sieger could think of was "What a beautiful laugh"

"Honestly? I was just waiting for my cloths to get dry" He immediately put his gaze into Sieger's eyes, making him look a bit more serious "But I'm glad I did"

Sieger giggled, a bit shy.

"So...what's next?" Finally asked

Marc stayed thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we could...you know...have a date and stuff" this was the first time he seemed nervous.

Sieger admire that fact for a second.

"Yeah...that sounds good"

"It's a date then"

The sound of the word date made Sieger shiver. This was real, it wasn't a dream, this was happening with Marc, the guy he likes. He was there, next to him, and everything was new, and exciting, and perfect.


	2. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the season is over, the boys are summoned by the Coach with further news, taking all by surprise, while a long waited conversation between Steff and Sieger came to pass after, unintentionally, he admitted something that no longer can be ignore.

_Dark, it was all dark._

_Suddenly, at the distance, a road appears in front of Sieger._

_A scream echoed through the scene, so loud that made him cover his ears, yet it felt so far from him._

_He was dreaming, a dream he knew very well by now. He didn’t wanted to be here, he needed to wake up._

_Sieger, furiously began to run down the road, even if he knew it was pointless, there was no escape._

_“Faster…faster” Sieger kept repeating as he runs faster._

_His feet hurt. The pain reflected on his face, but he just wanted to leave, to run away._

_The scream made through the scene again, now even louder; it was the voice of a woman, Sieger froze._

_The road vanished underneath him and the darkness soaked him._

_“Please, don’t” Sieger muttered, laid on the floor,_

_Another scream, a closer one._

_The scene turned red, strong red, he closed his eyes tighter. He knew what will happen if he opened them, so he closed even harder, as if it could go away._

_But it didn’t._

_“Im here” A soft, calm voice sounded near Sieger, made him to cover his ears again._

_“It’s okay, you just need to see me” The woman sounded sweet, almost mesmerizing._

_He was about to give up, Sieger just wanted to be over, one way or another. He took the courage to open slowly his eyes, the fear got stronger, his heart, faster._

_Moments before he could completely opened them, an un-stoppable shake embrace him._

“Sieger, wake up!” 

His father, Theo, raised his voice as he shook him, trying to made him react. 

Sieger stood fast moving, sweat on forehead and heavy breathing. 

“Are you okay, Sieg? You were twisting and sleep-talking” Theo continued tugging him into a proper sitting position. 

“Yeah…I’m…I’m okay” Sieger muttered weakly still trying to pull himself into one piece. 

Theo looked at him doubtful, he knew something was wrong but he didn’t want to look any deeper so he went with it. 

“Alright” Theo stood up and added “Steff is waiting for you down stairs, breakfast’s on the fridge, I have to go to work”

Sieger wiped the seat out of his face, now standing from the bed. 

“Remember what day is, I’ll be late tonight” His father continued and he left him to get ready. 

Sieg quick changed, and rushed his way down to see Steff, already eating whatever his father had left for breakfast. 

“Oy” he nodded as a hello and went to get some milk out of the fridge. 

“Mouring” Steff muttered with food still on his mouth “we need to hurry, we already late” he continued, still chewing. 

“What was that?” Sieg said weakly smiling, trying not to drown with the milk he was drinking. “I got distracted wit the half-chewed bread on your mouth” 

“Fuck off, you heard” his friend said beating his chest with one fist trying no to choke. “The couch called for a meeting” 

“What for? The season it’s over” 

“Bites me, he didn’t say, only that he needed to talk to us. He tried to call you but didn’t got an answer so I came for you” 

Sieger remember what had happened the night before. “Shit, probably had lost my phone last night by the lake” 

He said so carelessly that didn’t realize what had just implied to Steff, but he did. Steff looked carefully, trying to analyze the situation. 

“We should get going” Sieg amended trying to avoid the subject. 

Steff agreed. They hurried quaffed down the milk in an attempt to finish breakfast, none of them wanted to hear one of the couch nags about being prompt. 

They got into each bike on their way to the club. After a long silence while riding through the town’s fields, steff broke the ice. 

“So…” 

“So what?” Sieg asked, although he knew exactly what Steff was asking. 

“Where did you went yesterday?” Steff also knew the answer to that, but he had to ask. 

“At Marc’s” Sieg’s voice turned shaky at those simple words. He could’t believe what he was saying and what it implied. 

The silence ruled again, but they were doing this. 

“So…” again with that. “Are you like…together?” It felt like forever till Steff could finally come to ask that. 

They weren’t watching each other, or even side by side. Sieger were on front while Steff could only see his friend’s back. 

“Yeah” He stuttered after a while. That simple word made him feel like he just spat a massive weight out of his system, even so softly as he said, so quietly that if Steff weren’t hyper focus on   
his friends words, he wouldn’t had hear it. 

“We are” 

Sieger wont stop shaking, even while riding his bike, couldn’t stop. “What do you think?” He manage to ask, afraid of the answer. 

“What do I have to think of what?” Steff, a bit confused asked, strange at his friend question. 

That answer, simple and spontaneous, relaxed Sieg. He smiled, because Steff took the situation like if it would’t be a big deal, and maybe, it wasn’t. 

“You know what I mean” 

“There’s nothing to think about it man, at least not from me” 

“What do you…” Sieger tried to ask but his friend interrupted him, sharp. 

“Cut it out Sieg, I know what you trying to ask, so why don’t you keep the riddle for someone smarter than me and just ask me” Steff voice was a bit high but the boy was no having it.

Sieg took a deep, long breath and continued “Do you have a problem with me being gay?” His tone were weak at the end. 

“No”. 

Simple as that, no more word or explanations, just “no”, the simplest of words that now meant the world to Sieger. 

They were silent for a while more. No that Sieger thought about this moment to often, but it was not how he expected to be and he was so grateful for it. He felt like he could breath more freely. 

“So how are you planing to deal with this, I mean with Edd and your…” Steff paused, something clicked on his mind. “And Jessica! How on earth will you deal with Jessica” He panicked. 

“I don’t know” Sieg sighed, keeping his gaze on the wheels as he ride. 

“I just don’t know” And he really didn’t know. 

“We’ll found a way man” 

Steff include himself and Sieg could felt an electric shook running trough his spine cuz he never expected this, this…support. The feeling of loneliness that he embrace years ago, ever since he started to ask everything he was, was slowly fading. 

The rest of the road were surprisedly fast. At the club, Sieg could spot Marc’s bike, just landing by the parking lot and he felt it, the anxiety. 

The boys went straight to the locker room. Sieger’s heart started to beat faster and faster as he walks. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or excitement because there he was, charming as ever. 

Marc was sitting next to Tom, taking about something he could not hear until Marc saw him and smiled. 

Fear, it was definitely fear. Sieger didn’t know how to act now, no with all this people around, last night there was just the two of them and nothing more. 

Marc caught Sieger’s gaze with his own and that made the boy even more anxious. 

“Ey…” Marc nodded as a hello. The boy gets the anxiety in Sieger’s eyes and he did not wanted to push him. This is new for him and Marc gets that what he needs now it’s time and patience. 

Sieger breath out in relief. “Ey…” continued as he stood in front of him, now closer. 

“You’re late men, the coach even nagged at us for your fault.” Tom upbraider them. 

“Boys…” The coach walked in, making all four to turn in his direction. “First, Sieger and Steff, after this you’ll run 600 feet for being late” 

The boys nodded, no arguing, there was no point. 

“After what, the season is over” Marc asked curiously. 

The coach hesitated for a second. “ Okey, straight to the point. Boys I have news, yesterday I get a call after the race” He took a deep breath and continued. “ Apparently a recruiter of the national team was in the audience and got a interest on the team” 

All four exchanged a quick look, shocked. 

“The recruiter is looking for young talent to join the athletic national team” he added “Now, since this is a relay team it wouldn’t be fair to judge you only by who was first, so we came with a solution. Tomorrow you’ll compete with each other for a spot on the team” 

The situation turned to serious to fast. 

“Aren’t we a bit young for the national team?” Tom asked. 

“You are” The coach answered sharply “What they’re offering is a scholarship in the Johan Cruyff institute, high school division that, eventually, will lead into the collage team”

“Well damn!” Tom was clearly the more shocked of them all.

“For real?” Steff added “Only because we won?”

The institute is one of the most prestigious in the country, the elite of the elite, not to mention the immense connections they have for athletes worldwide.

“Not just for wining, also the technic, timing and development. And this is no just for you, like I said, they’re looking for young talent nation wide” 

Sieger and Marc were total silent but for different reasons, Sieg couldn’t believe the opportunity and Marc, he didn’t seem to care. 

“Now, unfortunately, the scholarship is for one, that’s why the race tomorrow” he paused. “A show to his benefit” the coach sounded like he was holding some angry in his voice. 

“But this is huge! How come one race would define that” Finally, Sieger reacted, sounding alarm.

“This is how it is…this is how it works.” The tone on the coach voice made pretty clear to Sieg that he felt the same, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

“So be ready, practice, rest o do what you think is best, the club is open for you” he added exasperated. “But first, Sieger and Steff…600 ft now” 

The team was speechless, a mixture of fear , excitement and anxiety filled the room. 

“Oh crap, that’s insane man” Steff said almost yelling. 

“Tomorrow!” Tom added. 

At the time as they breath out excitement, Sieger and Marc were quiet, looking at each other. Sieger notice something he couldn’t quite name it in the other boy so he took the initiative to speak in the most eloquent way he could think of. 

“Ey…”

Marc smiled, it seemed adorable to him to see Sieger nervous, but he admire the fact that he took the first step this time. 

“Ey…” He said as he stood and approach Sieg, who stood still. 

“Boys! Im talking to you” Tom interrupted that brief instant of tension. 

“Sorry….what did you asked?” Sieger turned into the other’s direction. Marc in the other hand did not took his eyes away from Sieger’s. 

“What will you do? Will you practice, rest or what?” Tom repeated. 

“Well, first we have to run the 600ft” Steff took the barden of answered from his friend. 

“Right, we better get going” Sieger react, turning back directly to Marc. “See you later?” 

The question took Marc a bit by surprise, Sieger was being more direct than he expected. “…Sure” he answered smiling widely. 

Sieger took a moment to appreciate the fact of how out of balance Marc seemed, feeling quite please of himself. 

Steff and Sieger walked out of the locker room to get over the punishment, leaving the other two alone. 

After the season is over, the boys are summoned by the Coach with further news, taking all by surprise, while a long waited conversation between Steff and Sieger came to pass after, unintentionally, he admitted something that no longer can be ignore. 

“No, I’ll just run if they ask me to but really I’m not interested on the scholarship” Marc said sharply. The other boy felt a bit intimidated and surprised by the answer so he decided not to ask further. 

Tom still seated, saw Marc grabbing his bag, walking away. Confused, he decided to join his mates in the race field.

________________________________________________________

Sieger and Steff were warming up, stretching by the start line, ready to run.

“How do you think I should do it?” Sieg ask out of nowhere, still stretching. 

“Well, usually after warming up, you put on position and start running” Steff joked. “First right, then left” 

Sieger relaxed. Nothing really had changed between them. “Screw you” he concluded, making an obscene gesture with his middle finger. 

Steff felt proud of himself “Then tell me what you mean” 

“You know…Jessica” Sieg continued. 

“600ft…now!” The coach yelled from the distance. 

Both jumped, a bit intimidated, they went down the line, now in position. “We’ll think something out, now let’s just get over this” Steff replied, his hands on the ground. 

Sieger couldn't remember the last time he felt with the freedom to express himself so openly. He smiled to his friend and nodded, as soon as he did that, they ran.


	3. The Ducks By The Lake Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys starts to sink in what it means to be in a relationship, specially when Sieger began to realize what his path is leading to after a brief encounter with his brother on his way to his first official date with Marc.

All the way home, Marc found himself thinking in well, everything, the team, wether or not apply for the scholarship, but overall, in Sieger. He wasn't sure how to act for now on, it was his first real relationship, sure he'd dated a few boys since he came out a year ago, but never got further.

As he walks in, he was surprised to found his house empty.

Marc walked around slowly into the quiet rooms, trying to put his mind clearer. Over the table, there was a note written "We'll be back by eleven, diner's on the fridge, xoxo" with his mother handwrite.

He smiled and kept walking with no specific direction, till he came into his room. There was not much in it, the usual stuff, his bed was on the left side and next to it, a desk filled the empty space, in it, only a few books and notes with no order were spread over the wooden table. On the oposite side of the bed there is a stand, holding his acoustic guitar, and over the wall, a few shelfs with some trophies and medals.

Marc was quite a reader, noticeable for the huge library right next to his door, no specific topics there, some fantasy novels, a bit of world history and even poetry. A vast collection.

For the time being, his gaze is focus on his guitar, as a memory came to his mind, a memory about that starry night on the summer camp, and even if he would never admit it, he practiced for hours that simple melody he secretly dedicated to his...boyfriend?. He stopped for a minute, was Sieger really his boyfriend?

Even on his short age, he knew by now how dangerous can be to assume something. He might be overthinking but, that's how the newness felt for him, a bit of all, cause everything seems to remind him of Sieger.

Since day one his eyes caught Marc's attention, an instant attraction, that frankly, never expected to feel, because even if he was a huge romance fan, Marc never believed in "love a first sight" and maybe, it wasn't that, at least not for now, but whatever it was, could not leave his mind.

Marc decided to take a breath and just no pushing things, just seize the moment.

The sound of his phone took Marc back into reality, he jumped at his ringtone and he felt his hearth biting a bit faster. It was insane what Sieger can make him feel.

By his surprise, it wasn't his name written on his phone screen. Marc answered and before he could even say a proper word, the girl in the other side of the line yelled at him. Her voice was so high that he had to set aside the phone in order to not being deaf.

"What? Hang on, putting you on speaker..." he does. "Done, now... what's up with the nagging Emma, are you drinking coffee again? I told you no matter how grown up you wanna seem, that just make you more unbearable the usual" Marc joked.

"Why are you no answering my texts?" The girl yelled, completely ignoring Marc words. "I've been texting you all morning!"

Marc had meet her years ago but he still could never get used to the constant nagging and screaming of her friend. "Emma, chill out, I got a call from the coach earlier and I forgot my phone" Marc ended saying as he threw himself onto the bed with a tone like a child who has just been scolded.

"But the season is over..." Emma answered more calmed "But that's not excuse"

That was quick.

"It did ended, the call was for other reason, nothing important" He excused no explaining further. "Anyhow, why where you calling me?" Continued with no mood of arguing.

"What do you mean why?!" The girl sounded really offended. "Your late night text... you're lucky I'm a heavy sleeper or it wouldn't matter the hour, I would have gone to punch you"

The intensity of this girl.

Thoughtfully, Marc tried to remember till...he does. He'd forgotten about it, the boy wondered whether being in love counted as being drunk. A flashback of the night before came to mind after Sieger brought him home.

He remembered how he smiled cheek to cheek, he remembered throwing himself onto his bed and screaming with the pillow on his face to muffle his emotion and finally he remembered the message: —I think I love him—.

Marc had never zip even a drop of alcohol, but definitely not even drunk would never have send that. But he did.

"Crap Emma..." he hesitated "Just...forget that I ever send that, it was late and I..." Naturally, he was interrupted by his friend, sharp.

"Are you serious?!" Her tone was raising "After all he did and... you know what, Im on my way to your house to yell at you personally"

"Emma, don't!" It was pointless, the girl had hung up on him. Marc loves that girl and, in her way, he knew she care, but in things like this she goes quite intense, specially with Sieger.

Marc had gone trough this with her, he lived it the first time he told her about the boy and how his eyes dragged his attention instantly, Marc lived when he told Emma about the first time they kissed that day in the lake and lastly, he lived it that night, when Sieger kept him hanging for hours and finally pushed him with no explanation.

Emma's voice has this effect of making him doubt about everything. Was he sure this time would be different? Or it would be a pattern to repeat over and over.

Doubts overwhelmed him again, what if it is a pattern?.

His phone rang and put that thought on hold. For a second, Marc thought it was Emma, telling him she's outside, but for his surprise, this time it was actually Sieger.

—Got my phone back, the ducks did not ate it! Are we still for later?—

Marc smiled. Yes, it was a bad joke, but still, he thought it was charming. —By the lake at 8?— few minutes lates, the boy answered agreeing. With nothing to do, he took his guitar to practice, in wait for her friend. It was inevitable and it was better if he just relax, waiting for the storming of punches coming his way.

_______________________________

On the way home, Sieg could't stop thinking about Marc, even with the excitement for the opportunity he has, he couldn't help it, Sieger didn't even noticed that he was already at home.

He stood by the entrances, hesitating, cause right in the middle of the kitchen, Sieg saw his brother and reality hit him.

His world with Marc only existed just for the two, and outside of that the world still was an unexplored ground. Fears that Sieg managed to avoid the last few days finally reached him, invading his whole body cause not only he has to confront Jessica, he has to face his family as well.

Sieger swore not to hide it anymore, but right now, he just couldn't, he wasn't ready yet. He walked in slowly, short steps, trying to go unnoticed. Luckily, his brother ignored his presence. Sieger sighed in relief rushing his way to his room.

Now safe, he panicked, he didn't realized until now what his relationship with Marc actually meant. He took a deep, long breath, trying to calm himself down, he needed to think this trough.

Sieger took his phone, looking for Steff number, the boy was about to call him but he stopped, he didn't want to overwhelm him with his problems and ended up screwing things up with his friend. Instead, he lay down into his bed, trying to process everything, was he ready for all of this?

He let himself be consume by his ideas and, unawarely, he fell sleep. Everything turned dark again ...

_______________________________

A few hours later, he woke up jumping, heavy breathing with sweat on his forehead...the same dream as before, the same nightmare.

Sieg took a gaze on his phone —19:18— He panicked. Sieger stood rushing his way into the bathroom, he did not wanted to keep Marc hanging, not again.

After a really quick shower, he went into his room again all wet. The clock on his desk shows —19:21— new record. Sieger took his time on choosing his outfit, he wanted to make an impression, in a good way this time. Few minutes later, he nail it, it wasn't much but the boy felt proud of his choices, the color matches quite good.

Sieg took his stuff and went down the stairs almost running, ignoring entirely what was around and ended up crashing into his brother.

"Hey watch where you're going" Edd yelled, pushing Sieg off himself.

Sieger froze.

"Where are you running?" Edd broke the silence and smiled after a moment. "Ah...you're going to Jessica" he continued watching his brother all dressed up.

This was exactly what Sieger wanted to avoid.

"Listen, we might not be the best brothers, but if in some point we gotta be is in this" Edd took a serious tone and smiled.

Sieger knows where he's going, what he meant, but he couldn't stop it.

"If you wanna have some fun for like 20 seconds..." Edd pulled something out of his wallet. "I gotta be sure you avoid....accidents" he smiled wider, with a proud look at his brother.

Sieg didn't move, didn't spoke cause he realized, he realized what this meant. To his brother's perspective, the only reason he could be excited, was if it was with Jessica and that feeling stirred his insides.

Sieger understood that that's what's expected from him, have girlfriend, get married, have kids, only in one way, they never thought their path could be different, that he might be.

He needed to say something, anything.

"Im not..." No proper words were formed and he didn't get why. Sieg knew what he has to say, what he should say but couldn't, like if the very core of himself wouldn't dare.

"Hey! Enjoy yourself, this one's on me" Edd winked at him as he handed him a preservative.

Sieg felt like day-dreaming, like if all of his strength were dragged out of him, so he played along. He took it and continued walking.

"Sieg! Wait" Eddy yelled, making him turn to him. "Take this" He those something that Sieg barely catches, it was the keys from his bike. "Be gentle with her... Jessica too" He joked.

The internal fight on Sieg only grew, making his body took full control over his mind, turning him into "auto-pilot" mode. The boy just nodded, even when all he wanted to do is screaming at his brother, tell him to back off, but he just nodded.

A familiar sound broke through his mind, the ringtone of his phone. On screen, a message popped. "Can we meet tonight?" Fate has this particular way to hit you in the perfect time.

Sieger took a determination he didn't knew he possessed right now and wrote straightly "Can't tonight, when and where tomorrow?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead he went to his brother's bike and started the engine, straight to the lake.

_______________________________

19:37

The light on Marc's phone brighten trough the darkness of the lake. He took another glance to his screen... 19:38. He made an inner scream of desperation and throw himself back, into the grass. He arrived ridiculously early, 20 minutes ago.

It wasn't that he was desperate to meet Sieger, it's just that he knew if he didn't end his conversation with Emma, Marc would never get ride of her.

**Hours earlier**

"Damn it Marc, how can you possible gave him another chance?! Since when are you so naive?" Emma was literally yelling, Marc couldn't remember a single moment when his own parents yelled at him like this, not once, and yet here he was.

"Look, I know this is your...weird way to show you care for me, but seriously Emma, I can take care of myself, I'm all grown up and I can make my own choices" His tone were decisive.

"Marc, I get you're your own and I know you are capable of take care of yourself, but your excessive trust in people can blind you on the fact that no everyone is worth trusting" Emma lowered her voice, and slowly approached to her friend side. "Look, Im just asking to... Low your expectations a little, just that, don't rush into things"

She might had a point. Marc briefly smiled at her "Alright, promise" the boy told her and Emma smiled back as a sing of mutual understanding.

**Present**.

The words of his friend echoed loudly through his mind. Marc wasn't sure if it was because of her voice was particularly hard to ignore or like always, even if he would never admit it, she was right. What if Sieger did the same, and let him down again?.

He really didn't want to admit the fact that maybe he did rushed into things. The boy sat, knees over his chest and started to move his feet fastly, trying to lower his anxiety but it only grew.

Marc was about to stand when he felt a soft hands covering his eyes from behind. An energy took over his body, feeling like a thunder running his spine.

"Guess who am I?" Sieger whispered into Marc's ear, so softly. Instinctively, he fawn on the other one's hand with his thumb gently, feeling like silk.

"Tom, so good you're here, but we have to hurry, my boyfriend will be here in any minute" Marc jest.

Far from getting mad, Sieg broke the distance till his face were right next to the other's face. "So, am I your boyfriend?"

Marc could feel the heat of Sieger's breath and he cold not make himself to talk properly, he had no control over his own body now. Sieg took his hands off and walked around the boy; Marc slowly blinked, adjusting to the poor light, until his eyes were wide open.

Sieger was stunning, looking beautiful, his hair slightly messy, a white shirt with a few lines over his chest, that matches his dark, leather jacket and his lips...his cherry lips highlighted over his face.

"So...am I your boyfriend?" Sieger repeated, taking out of the over the moon trip the other lad was.

"No, you're my cousin... of course you're my boyfriend" he felt incredible clumsy.

Sieger smirks subtlety

"Does your cousins do this with you...?" He said, breaking the few inches they were apart off the way and took the initiative; he leaned into a kiss.

Marc let the feeling roll, eyes closed, he took his hands to embrace softly the lower back of Sieger brought him even closer. With ever touch, with every kiss it got easer to anticipate the soft moves of the other, turning into a symphony of they own creation.

"Certainly not" he answered as he separated of the other boy, looking at Sieger who seemed pretty proud of himself. "You're early" he continued.

"Yeah is just...Edd lent me his bike" Sieg pointed into the bike, parked a few miles away.

"Wow, did not know you were so close" Marc continued surprised.

"Not very, guess he was on a good mood" He lied, avoiding eye contact with the other.

Marc noticed a brief, awkward look on his boyfriend's eyes.

"Is everything okey?"

"Yes, just... weird day" Sieg hesitated, passing his hands over his legs, and standing quickly.

Whatever it bothers him, Marc knew he didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted to do something for him, to help Sieger.

"Here, come" Marc used his hands as a gesture to tell Sieg to sit next to him.

And he did.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that, anytime, and how ever or whenever you need me, Im here" Marc pulled him closer in a side to side hug.

Sieger leaned his head over his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling the comfort and warm that came out of his body. "Thank you" He really didn't know what else to tell him, just the most sincere word he could feel right now, one that made him feel lighter, in peace.

The landscape were quite peaceful, just the sound of some crickets echoing through the scene, the moonlight touching gently over their skin, and a few ducks swimming calmly by the like, being the only witnesses of the most intimate of moments.

_______________________________

The ongoing noise of engine running and loud music echoed into the open field.

Edd was, as usual, in the middle of the nothing, chilling by the improvise speedway that he and his friends builded.

"Want more brother?" A friend of Edd ask him, beer in hand.

"Shoot"

Nothing special, a day like many.

He took a quick zip out of his drink while he moves into a more relaxed position over the old sofa next to the road. As he lower the beer and far from him, he saw two girls, recognizing one of them, coming his way.

Wasn't his brother with Jessica?


End file.
